


POOL TABLE

by aisforawesome



Category: Oumagadoki Doubutsuen
Genre: It is an AU, M/M, a no curse au i guess, maybe a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisforawesome/pseuds/aisforawesome
Summary: Shiina, somehow, gets invited to a fancy party in a hotel and who knew a game of pool could be this sexy.
Relationships: Shiina/Isana, Shiisana
Kudos: 3





	POOL TABLE

Look, when you’re young and invited to someplace with the only rule to dress appropriately you expect to end up in someplace where other young people gather. That’s why Shiina went for the appropriate young look you’d find anywhere: a dark jean, light-colored shoes and a white shirt (forget the undershirt, that’s not something he wears). It took him a few minutes to realize he should probably have asked more questions about the place he was now so he could have chosen better.  
Not that he would complain, with what he had in front of him. A feast.  
In the front seat to watch some boring game of pool, he was very lucky to actually have something to watch. Butts, basically. He was actually legitimately surprised, never would he have thought there would be something to feast on in this kind of place.  
No, but real talk, he had no idea what was going on, but he was loving what he was seeing.  
  
Not every day could he see a man in a suit, a knee up on a table and leaning over it, outside of his fantasies that is. From where he was, he could perfectly see the lines of the player’s underwear and his round ass, and seriously, it just made him fall even more in love with suits.  
Shiina had his attention a hundred percent on the player and it got bad for him when he even noticed how the player would keep his breath in and then slowly open his lips to breathe out before hitting the billiard balls. He was very drawn to those lips.  
  
He took the opportunity that the guy had to go to the other side of the table for the next shot, facing him, to look at the tag on his waistcoat (very nice on the guy’s waist by the way) but he got just enough time to read the name on it that he was going down on the table again.  
  
\- Isana…  
  
Shiina simply breathed out the name but it must have gotten to the man’s ears because their eyes met. Two different colors, a dark one and a light one, shining under the light hovering the table, were staring at him. A few seconds after, a cocky smile nonchalantly broke the focused face Isana had on since the beginning. Well, of course, one would when seeing a young boy with obvious sexual desire burning in the depth of his eyes.  
Isana slowly made the cue slide between his gloved fingers, taking away the tip from the ball, not breaking the eye contact between him and Shiina. He clearly saw the young one having some difficulty to gulp, biting his lips.  
He made the cue slide between his fingers up and down a few times, nothing unusual but the indecency in the movement made Shiina saw himself getting a handjob from this gloved hand, making him shiver up to his neck down to his hips. The sudden loud sound of the balls getting hit shook him out of his staring and he surprised himself breathing again.  
  
Figuring things were becoming a bit too hard for him to handle, Shiina kind of ran away to the bar, thirst tying his throat. He ordered a strong cocktail, hoping the alcohol would numb his body. When it was finally served, he almost drank half of it in a sip. Now what? He probably got a little hard there! He was just here to touch with his eyes! He wasn’t invited here to be a horny teenager! Yet here he was, acting like one…  
  
A few minutes later, his first drink still not finished, he felt a hand swiftly going from his hip up to his opposite shoulder, crossing his spine, and very closed to his ear, he could feel a hot breath.  
  
\- How about we drink together?  
  
The hand left his shoulder to go grab his drink and his eyes followed every movement of the gloved hand, from the drink to the lips that were now drinking it. Ah shit, Isana.  
The empty glass was put down, without making a noise, thanks to a pinky finger skillfully taking care of it. Even this, Shiina didn’t miss a single frame of it.  
  
\- But I got better drinks up in my room.  
  
Shiina tried his best to hide his restlessness behind a smile, a bit playful but lacking confidence in the corners. It got Isana thinking the boy could also be cute.  
  
\- Well, I sure hope that’s not the only better thing up there.  
  
Their faces were close to each other ever since Isana arrived, but when Shiina tried to close the distance, Isana got away with a smile. With his gloved hand, gestured to follow him.  
Their footsteps were a bit too fast to stay unnoticed but none of them would admit their haste. They even hurried in the elevator when it finally arrived.  
Shiina pushed Isana’s back against the wall right when the door closed but he couldn’t do anything as Isana put his cue between them at the same moment. That was not the kind of obstacle Shiina thought he’d meet one day.  
  
\- There’s a camera in there.  
  
That was probably his young blood speaking, but seriously, Shiina wouldn’t mind making out even knowing there’s a camera. Isana noticed, of course, and it was a bit refreshing. When the door opened again, he used his cue to make Shiina step back outside.  
The way to the room was quiet but Shiina just couldn’t say a word when he stepped into the room, he expected a simple bedroom but no, the thing was like a suite! His heart stopped a beat when he saw the pool table.  
But his field of view changed suddenly as he got pushed against the door, his chin pushed up with the cue and Isana’s body was now against his.  
As Isana put the cue down, he went tongue out to reach for that small blue stain left by the cue to lick it clean to then nibble on Shiina’s ear.  
  
\- Let’s forget about the drinks and get this to bed?  
  
So there is a bed somewhere in this room! As much as the idea appealed to him, he felt it would be a shame to jump to the bed right away since he could actually make the most out of this whole situation. He took Isana’s free hand to bring him close to the pool table.  
  
\- Can you … put yourself on the table like you would to aim for a ball? You know … hunching over it …  
\- So that’s what got you all hot back then …  
  
Bull’s eyes. Shiina didn’t know what to retort but Isana wasn’t in for the teasing right now so he just went with the request. Much to Shiina’s pleasure.  
The first thing he did when he got close to Isana was to get a close look at the lift-upped foot, he slowly ran a thumb over his ankle, making Isana shiver slightly not expecting this touch. But he kept on with it, getting a closer look at the shoe, he’s not very knowledgeable about shoes, but they sure look expensive. Earlier too, they caught his attention somehow, he was curious about how they would feel, stepping on him. The thought got him short-breathed. Maybe he could request him to do so later?  
  
Once he got a good touch of the ankle, he slid his hand up to Isana’s hips, appreciating the soft fabric under his hand. Once he reached the lines of the underwear, he followed them with the tip of his fingers. At some point, he even tried to fit a finger under, a sharp “tsk” escaped his lips at the fail attempt.  
With both hands, he played a bit with Isana’s butt, sliding hands or fingers up and down the slit, pushing them a bit inside, spread his buttcheeks and such for a few minutes. Shiina, however, didn’t realize that with his handling, Isana’s hips were humping against the table, slowly getting hard over this and the touching. When he finally moved his hands, going to Isana’s chest, Shiina leaned over him, reducing the distance between their bodies to zero.  
  
Isana’s breathing was a bit irregular and while Shiina was handily unbuttoning the waistcoat, he noticed Isana’s heartbeat was a bit fast. With the waistcoat a bit more out of the way, he took his hands right to the breast area, wanting to feel the pulsations a bit better. One hand was on the job to find the pulse, while the other was going down to unfasten the pants. Isana was having it hard, craving for more and being under the pressure, pressed against the table. He was wondering if Shiina noticed, he probably did but was too absorbed in indulging himself in the touching to push things further.  
It got a bit worse for him when he felt Shiina rubbing against him, this young pervert got hard simply from touching him however he wanted! But with his rubbing, Isana’s hips were made to move again against the table even though he has been doing his best so far to not do it by himself.  
  
Shiina's hands stopped and his face was buried in Isana’s neck, sniffing, kissing and biting. Going on with his rubbing. For a while now, they were both breathing quite heavily but nothing was being said. Until Isana really couldn’t keep on any longer.  
He grabbed Shiina by the hair to raise his head.  
  
\- Let’s move this to bed!  
  
He simply pushed Shiina away with his hips, not that he was crawling on him with all his weight anyway. The bed was just a door away, once there, Shiina sat on the end of the bed and brought Isana close to him.  
  
\- Hey, make me cum once, please.  
  
Isana expected the blowjob to be part of the thing but not quite like that, not that the timing had any importance at all, his mouth was kind of feeling lonely. However, when he was about to kneel down, Shiina stopped him.  
  
\- With … your shoes I mean…  
  
He was staring in his eyes and didn’t avert his gaze even one second while requesting this. Surprisingly, the idea of stomping on him sent a shiver in Isana’s back but also woke his heart, that was the first time something like that was asked of him. Straightening back up again, he diligently went on with the request. It was a bit frustrating to not be able to feel the hard-on under his foot but Shiina’s pleasured and pained face was a delight.  
He took the opportunity to get rid of his waistcoat while moving and pressing his foot, then proceeded to unbutton his shirt. Shiina was about to complain, so he pressed harder making him whimper.  
  
At his surprise, again, Shiina took Isana’s ankle in his hands, to slide one of them under the pants so he could touch his leg. His eyes were fixated on the shoe and even if he could feel pain, he was not regretting asking for this. Even if he was surprised at himself. When he looked at Isana a few times, he was beaming with satisfaction, biting or licking his lips. He probably didn’t even notice that only one of Isana’s hands was busy with the shirt while the other was caressing himself over the pants.  
It took a bit more for Shiina to reach his climax and from his point of view, Isana got a nice sight of Shiina’s pleasured face.  
Slowly coming back from the afterglow, Shiina was undoing the shoe still at his crotch and took it off, Isana just naturally gave him the other foot to get it undone. Once it was done, Shiina let himself lay on the bed. Isana was the one who got them both rid of their pants and underwear (well, and Shiina’s shoes, of course).  
  
When he noticed, Shiina grabbed him to throw him on the bed, under him. Surprised but unfazed, Isana took this opportunity to unbutton Shiina’s shirt.  
  
\- Seriously though, never would have I thought one could get hard over a pool table.  
\- To be honest, I don’t know how to play pool or anything about it, but there’s one hole my cue can’t miss!  
  
This simply threw Isana off, it was so unexpected and so silly that he couldn’t not laugh. A very loud, honest laugh. He was laughing so much, he rolled on his side. Shiina didn’t expect any of that and was a bit lost about how to feel since Isana’s laugh was too cute for him but also a bit too much to not feel hurt about it.  
  
\- Aaahhh! Don’t laugh! Look you went limp!  
\- Isn’t it your fault?  
  
Isana managed to sentence this but his laughing didn’t stop. Shiina simply got hold of his face and kissed him. A quick one first, just to get his attention back. Then a deeper one. That one got more than welcomed by Isana who finally got some relief from the frustration he felt earlier. Without breaking their lips apart, he tried to reach for his nightstand. Unfortunately for him, Shiina caught on and stopped the kiss to open the drawer of the nightstand. He grabbed the lube and got back to Isana, who was kissing and sucking on his chest. He kissed him again so he could actually start to prepare him.  
It was a bit difficult, he couldn’t really see what he was doing with the lube but Isana’s kissing spree seemed to calm down once a first finger went inside him.  
  
The discomfort left Isana quite fast, Shiina’s fingers are long and thin so it’s quite easy to adjust and anyway, the whole teasing at the pool table earlier had gotten him a bit twitchy. When he put a second one in, Shiina figured Isana would probably feel better with more attention on his lower half. He first took it in his non-busy hand, gave it a few strokes and then took it in his mouth. At how Isana tightened around his fingers, he got a bit more impatient to put his in. But for now, his attention was completely on making Isana feel better and the most relaxed possible. To which he believed to be doing a good job, judging from Isana’s hips movements.  
Suddenly, Isana grabbed his hair to put his mouth away and then grabbed his wrist to take his fingers out. At first, he thought he had done something bad and Isana wanted him to stop but he actually just pushed Shiina on his back to be able to ride him.  
Having Isana over him and the sight of him slowly going down on him, he had to restrain himself from grabbing him by the hips to slam himself in him.  
  
Everything was just so alluring, his breath, the touch of his hand, his eyes staring at him and that fierce smile like he had finally hunted down his prey.  
Boy, does he hope the night will be long.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello!
> 
> i hope you liked this short, non-graphic shiisana fic!  
> english isnt my first language, but pls do point out any mistake you see!


End file.
